Element of Surprise
by Redstar95
Summary: Itachi has a plan to take over Naruto, but what happens when Sasuke and his team tries to stop him, and what does Orochimaru have to do with Itachi's plan? Please read and REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Yeah I fixed the problem with the not being able to read it thing...enjoy!

A young boy woke up to the ringing of his alarm clock. He quickly got out of bed, got dressed and went down stairs to eat.

"Why am I in such a hurry any way?" Sasuke thought to himself as he brought out a bowl and made cereal for himself.

"I mean, this is Kakashi sensei I'm talking about!" he mumbled. "He's always late. He took a spoon full of cereal and left the table. Sasuke Uchiha, one of the many ninja genin in his village. He has to train to become a higher rank of ninja, a chounin, just like his sensei, Kakashi Hatake. Well maybe not just like his sensei, Kakashi has a tendency to, goof of at the wrong times. Although he is a full-fledged ninja, he still has some loose bolts in his system. Kakashi Hatake is the leader or sensei of Team 7. Sakura and Naruto are the two other ninja in Team 7. Sakura Haruno, she has short pink hair and has an unhealthy addiction to Sasuke, or at least that's Sasuke's way of putting it. Naruto Uzamaki, he is known for his, impatiens, arrogance, and the demon sealed inside of him.

Sasuke walked to the fridge and grabbed a water bottle.

"I don't feel like having that much breakfast." He said. He took a gulp and headed out the door. The brisk morning air made Sasuke shiver a little. It was mid-fall; he should have brought a jacket! He made his way to the nearby stop sign and paused. He always stopped here, he didn't know why, he just did. He looked at his watch.

"9:15, such a cold morning." Sasuke looked beyond the stop sign to see the bright colorful trees ruffling in the fall wind. Every single leaf seemed to be a different color, different shades and shapes. They all flew off in different directions as well. He looked beyond the flock of trees to see the horizon. The sun was barley up; it was just sitting there, almost as if it wasn't quite awake yet, just like Sasuke. It may not have been up bright and shinning in the sky, but it was on the horizon, sending rays of many colors into the sky and at the same time giving off a warm glow and it was just as beautiful.

Sasuke had to admit. He knew why he would always pause there. It was because of the surrounding heat. The amazing scenery, like a painting come to life. It was because of the feeling he got when he looked at the horizon. The aurora, the warmth, and the calm environment all so captivating that Sasuke just had to stop and enjoy it all even for just a moment. The pleasure was over when a brutal gust of wind broke his train of thought.

"I should probably get going now." He sighed. He passed by the stop sign and made his way toward the dirt path he always took to the training grounds.

"Hi Sasuke, how are you!" Sakura smiled.

"…" Sasuke didn't reply as he walked over to a near by tree to ignore Sakura, like he usually did. Sakura formed a frown.

"Why do you always have to be so quiet, it's like you don't want to talk to me?" She mumbled. Sasuke smirked, she nailed it!

"HIIII SAKURA!!" Naruto shouted happily.

"Oh, it's you, why are you here?" Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Awe, come on sakura don't be like that! You know this team isn't complete without you, me, and-"

"Sasuke!" Sakura blushed eyeing Sasuke from the side of the tree.

"Nooooooo!" Naruto grumbled. "Kakashi sensei!! DUH!" he crossed his arms and leaned against the same tree and glared at Sasuke.

"We would do just fine without Sasuke! Right sakura…sakura?" he could hear monster like breathing behind him.

"TAKE-THAT-BACK!!" she punched Naruto's head so hard he was bruised

. "Owww, sorry, jeeze…" he rubbed his head. Naruto slumped down so that he was sitting in between Sasuke and sakura.

"So, how late do you think Kakashi will be this time?" Naruto asked lazily.

"I don't know, maybe 40 minuets." Sakura guessed. A few hours went by and it started getting into the after noon. Sakura and Naruto had fallen into a deep asleep under the tree while Sasuke stayed awake and waited for Kakashi to show up.

The sun's ray painted over the training grounds. The large tree had formed a shadow around the three teens keeping them safe from the blinding light. Sasuke slowly opened his eyes. He somehow dozed off. He glanced at his watch.

"11:30, Kakashi, where are you?" Sasuke mumbled. He stared at the rising sun and felt tired again. He looked at Naruto whose head was rested on his shoulder.

"Naruto." Sasuke smiled as he pushed him off his shoulder. It slowly fell on Sakura's. "This is useless. Naruto tell Kakashi I left because he was late, and he try being early next time." Sasuke rose up and left leaving Naruto and Sakura.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late!" Kakashi finally appeared. "Guys?" he nudged Naruto a little.

"Huh, what, dillyhoo, donsnargit?" he blabbered on like someone who has never herd of the alphabet.

"Naruto, stop! Tell me where Sasuke is, we can't start training without out him." Kakashi asked.

"Oh yes, he said, uh?" Naruto thought back to when he was asleep, he had heard Sasuke say something to him.

"What was it that he said?" Naruto asked himself.

"I think he said like, he left because he was hungry, and you should try ramen next time!" Naruto lightly nodded his head in approval.

"Hmmm! I'll, keep that in mind Naruto." Kakashi gave a smile. The boy wasn't paying much attention to what he was saying. His eyes lazily started to flutter closed.

"Naruto you have to wake up." Kakashi frowned feeling sort of motherly. He lightly smacked Naruto's cheek. Naruto scrunched up his face in anger and made a child like grumbled of what sounded like "Make me" or just a random mumble of words. He smacked his face a bit harder.

"S-s-stop, stop it, I'll wake up sto…." Naruto's mouth hung open letting a soft snore escape him as he drifted off to sleep once more. Kakashi laughed quietly to himself.

Sakura sat up right and wiped away her sleepy eyes. The afternoon light was blinding. She squinted her eyes at the sky.

"Ah, your awake!" Kakashi smiled moving his attention away from Naruto, who to him was acting sort of baby-ish. He personally thought it was quit entertaining.

"Huh, uh ya, where is Sasuke??" she looked around the tree, then did it again.

"Where is he?" She looked to her side to see a sleeping blonde. NICE TRY NARUTO BUT I KNOW YOU HAD SOMETHING TO DO WITH THIS. She thought to herself. She grabbed Naruto's shirt so that their noses were barley touching.

"Naruto, WHERE IS Sasuke! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MAKE HIM LEAVE??" she growled at him.

"I did nothing, I didn't see him leave, honest. So could you uhm-?" he cried out sleepily. "Garr… Fine!" she let go of his collar.

Naruto firmly found himself standing on his feet again. He wobbled a little and fell back to find himself in warm, soft arms.

"Kakashi…" He looked up and saw a sunny face hovering over his. " I think I know what might wake you up!" a grin formed under his mask. Naruto's face brightened up.

"You don't mean…" Naruto was grinning ear to ear at the thought of what Kakashi was talking about.

"Yup! I mean it, and we can go right know!" He smiled down at Naruto, still tightly held in his arms. Naruto jumped out of his grasp causing his sensei to stumble back.

"YYAAAAAAAHOOOOOOO!! THIS IS AWSOME!" he leaped everywhere.

" I know, let's start training right know!" Kakashi laughed. Sakura fell over. Naruto stopped in mid-air.

"Wait, you mean you weren't talking about-"

"I'm just kidding. I'll take you right know. You too sakura, my treat!"

"That would be great!" sakura smiled not knowing what the heck they were talking about. She had an idea though. Naruto jumped for his sensei in happiness!

"Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank,"

"Alright, alright, your welcome! We should really get going now."

"Hmmm, right!" Naruto skipped leading the way.

"We're here we're here!!" Naruto chanted wildly! Sakura looked at the sign: Ichiraku Ramen Shop, Now hiring.

"I should have known…" sakura looked off at something else feeling bored.

"O.k. I'll have the deluxe ramen and add some shrimp, chicken, pork, eggs, oooohhh, extra pork and uhm, I want the Raman that you would give in the combo value meal, but I don't want it chicken flavord, that flavor is nasty, HA, I almost forgot, I would like to have the big shrimp that floats in the soup, not the medium sized ones that bob up and down every time the soup shakes, oh and some of the ones that look really pink, you know the ones that sink to the bottom when you touch them, the small-ish ones, but not the bite sized ones, those ones have like NO flavor, and also they are so small! When I tried it I almost chocked on three shrimps, I almost died, and of course 4 chopsticks, because whenever I use the first two, I eat so fast I break them in two, so then I use the second pair. To drink, I'd like some milk-wait no, bad combination, EW, ramen and milk, for lunch, sound like a good breakfast but I think I'll just have some water,"

"NO NO, WE HAVE WATER, WE HAVE BOTTLED WATER, WE CAN PROVIED OUR SELVES WITH WATER, TAKE THE WATER OFF THE LIST **PLEASE**!" Kakashi desperately pleaded the baffled man at the counter.

"Uhhm o.k, will that be all sir?" he asked.

"What's my total so far?" Kakashi asked. 25.99.

"Sakura, do want anything, no. O.k., I 'll just have my water so uhm, that will be all." He shakily replied as he received his receipt and the large box of ramen that Naruto was drooling over.

"Give it to me! Give it to me now!! Please I need it NOWWWW!" Naruto clanged onto Kakashi and tried to reach for the ramen licking at the box trying to taste the little strand of ramen on Kakashi's hand that escaped from the box.

"N-Naruto, I, stop that. I promise you, you'll get your ramen." He ignored Naruto's mouth that was trying to eat kakashi's hand off of his arm. This is what iruka goes through. Wow, how does he do it? He felt Naruto lap up the last peaces of ramen on his hand like a starving cat. Naruto practically purred in kakashi's hand.

"Naruto, would you stop that." kakashi's hands became slippery because of Naruto's saliva coated all over it and the box went plummeting to the ground.

"My ramen!" Naruto shouted.

"My money!" Kakashi yelled. Kakashi and Naruto dropped down to the ground and both retrieved the precious box. The top flapped open and the top layer of ramen splashed over Kakashi's upper face, while some got on Naruto's left hand. Kakashi quickly shut the top and held it up high so Naruto couldn't reach it.

"Because of that, no ramen until we get back!" he frowned.

"Naruto?" he was expecting to hear a moan of disappointment. But instead he heard the exact opposite.

"Mmmmm." Naruto smiled licking at his fingers and in between them making sure he was a little satisfied. Kakashi looked at Sakura to make sure she didn't see Kakashi practically turn tomato red. Kakashi couldn't help but smile at the sight of Naruto licking his pinkie like a kid who had finished eating, or didn't know how to at that.

"Naruto," Kakashi chuckled. Naruto moved his attention away from his pinkie and to Kakashi. He slowly pulled his slimy mouth away from the wet pinkie.

"What?" he asked as licking his mouth of the ramen. Kakashi watched closely as Naruto tongue moved all around his moist lips, and then slowly made it's way to his index finger. As if he just loved that hand of his. Like it had an everlasting flavor of ramen. What, Naruto's mouth was moving, had he been so focused on his mouth, that he had not been paying attention. Kakashi blushed. He should stop staring. Kakashi moved his eyes to meet Naruto's, which looked impatient. Had he asked him something?

"Oh, I'm sorry what?" Naruto let out a growl.

"I said stop staring at me like that, it's weird..." Naruto mumbled. "What ever, lets just go eat."

They were under the big tree they woke up under earlier that after noon. They were just finishing up when Naruto finished his food and accidentally spilt some rammed on him.

"Oh, here have some napkins." Sakura gave him some. He dabbed at his pants not noticing that his hands were drenched.

"Do you need some more?" sakura asked.

"No thanks." He gave them back. He brought his right hand to his mouth. Kakashi quickly darted his eyes to Naruto's mouth again. His index finger was slipping along the part between his lips until finally he stuffed two or three fingers in his mouth. Letting them hang before he stopped the dripping of ramen. He then started licking his fingers like before.

He stopped. Kakashi frowned a little. It was amusing to see how Naruto cleaned his hand regularly. The way it just happened immediately his hands got wet. Kakashi looked up to see Naruto's mouth move again.

"Uhh, what did, you say- "I said what do you want?"

"What are you talking about?" he sat up again realizing he was hunched over just so he could get a good look at Naruto.

"I mean you keep staring, what do you want??" he mumbled putting his left index finger in his ramen stained mouth.

"I want to know, why you do that." He asked.

"Hoo Hut?" Naruto's "Do what?" question came out muffled as he had three fingers switching off with his mouth.

"That. Licking your fingers anytime you have the chance to! It's funny, and you look like a little child." He laughed.

"Hey, you probably used to do that when you were a kid! And I'm not childish!!" Kakashi stopped. No, he's never done that, ever. He didn't act like much of a child at Naruto's age. In fact he started taking responsibility for his actions at an early age. That didn't include odd ones like licking his pinkie finger after meals.

"Are you going to finish that?" he pointed.

"Unfortunately, no, I think I asked for to much shrimp…" he cried out.

"Oh, wait!!" he placed his whole hand inside the box and brought out a huge piece.

"But the shrimp does taste good!" Naruto gobbled it down.

Naruto was about to take his index finger in when Kakashi asked him an odd question.

"How, how does it, taste…" he asked. Naruto looked at his finger then at Kakashi.

"It tastes like whatever it was you were eating but different. Sort of, well, it's hard to explain really it more of a do not say thing. Know what I mean." Naruto smiled as Kakashi smiled back. No…. He put his finger in Naruto's soup and swirled it around then brought it out. He brought it to his mask. He took his other hand and gently started to pull on his mask. Sakura and Naruto's face glued to him. Kakashi stopped immediately."Uhh, sakura, would you find a trash can and throw this away?" he asked."Fine..." she skipped up and left. Kakashi looked at Naruto who was about to take in his index finger. It was just below his top lip as it parted and allowed his finger through.

"Wait!" Naruto pulled it out before it even touched anything. Kakashi wanted to ask him a silly question. But he just had to know how doing something as strange as that was satisfying at all.

"M-m-may, May I…" he looked away a moment then looked back.

"May I…" Kakashi stumbled over his words.

"I, I mean can I um, try?" He asked with a rather serious expression on his face. Naruto blinked twice then simply stuck out his hand to him.

"I guess… go ahead??" Naruto offered. Kakashi was confused, did he think that he wanted to lick Naruto's finger. He was trying to ask him so he could lick his own finger but he guessed that he worded his question wrong. Suddenly his thoughts came to a halt as he felt a light tug on his mask reviling a bright pink nose. Naruto continued to pull down the rest of his mask to show his whole face.

"Naruto, I didn't mean that I wanted to do that to your finger, I meant," Naruto shoved his finger in his mouth. Naruto shivered a little feeling sort of, well actually, very awkward. Kakashi froze not knowing what to do. Why did Naruto do that?? A muffled noise came from Kakashi. But Naruto didn't hear him. Kakashi's tongue quickly licked his finger. Naruto creaked his eye open to see a red-faced chounin. Kakashi finally came back to his senses. He had enough of this silliness. Kakashi let out a sort of choked sound escape his throat. Naruto giggled silly.

"That tickles..." he smiled. Naruto wiggled his finger a little, making Kakashi suddenly bight down on his finger. Naruto stopped laughing and looked down at Kakashi. Naruto pulled out his finger. Kakashi let loud a load gasp for air.

"Are you trying to bight my finger off?" Naruto winced at a possible finger loss. Naruto looked at Kakashi who had quickly put his mask back on. Naruto leaned in and licked the side of kakashi's face gently. Naruto was slurping the single noodle stuck to kakashi's face from earlier. Naruto licked that spot until he felt like the ramen stain was all gone. It tickled Kakashi and his face heated up.

"N-Naruto, stop that!" Kakashi struggled to keep his voice steady and strong. It hardly ever was. He pulled his face away from Kakashi's. Naruto laughed as he sucked on his index finger. He was smiling at Kakashi happily, like a baby who had said his first words. He continued to lick the finger that Kakashi did, thus darkening his face. Naruto giggled childishly at Kakashi.

"What are you laughing at?" Kakashi was flustered. He had a butterfly crashing on the walls of his stomach.

"Naruto, you are very odd you know?" Kakashi smiled. Naruto roared with laughter. He didn't know what to say. He just laughed along with Naruto, who seemed kind of loopy. Kakashi new Naruto isn't supposed to have too much ramen at once. It tends to get him, twisted up, is what Iruka said.

"You're a funny one!" he smiled. Naruto let out a muffled laugh as he stood there with his finger in his mouth."

* * *

...o.k review...


	2. Chapter 2

I fixed it so you can all read it easier ur welcomez!

Chapter 2

"Kakashi, always slacking of. He calls himself a chounin! Ya right!" Sasuke ranted to himself.

"I wonder if Naruto is still asleep? Actually I wonder if Kakashi ever showed up!" he laughed.

"I can just see it now. Naruto is probably throwing a fit about wanting to start training or wanting ramen! Sakura is probably asking where I am and is beating Naruto up to find out." Sasuke saw a bench near by.

"I don't remember a bench being here." Sasuke recalled his walk from this morning not remembering a bench anywhere.

" Well the spots not taken, so I might as well…" Sasuke leaned in his face to make sure it wasn't dirty or anything. Suddenly Sasuke was pinned to the bench face first. He was somehow in a tight strong hold. He didn't see anything until he used his sharingan.

"Chakra wires??" he squirmed a little trying to get lose. It was pointless; he was caught off guard, now Mr. Consequences was going to kick his butt for letting his guard down.

The wire was strapped around his back pulling up his shirt from the behind. It was strung around the backside of the bench holding down his legs. He didn't have much freedom to even move his head to the side a little bit. He tried to tilt his head back but failed. He heard footsteps coming up from behind him.

"Who is there?" Sasuke felt uneasy about the fact that he couldn't see whom it was lurking behind him.

"Who is-ehhh…" Sasuke felt a pair of cold hands soften his back slowly. They trailed up and down massaging it almost.

"Wh-who-who is that!" The mysterious hands crawled down his back to the hem of his pants. Sasuke shivered, the hands were spine tingling. A quick blush swooped across Sasuke's nose. Who was it, and why did this person think it was o.k, to touch him.

"Tell…. me…who…you…" Sasuke's back was being punctured a little. A sharp kunai was teasing Sasuke's fragile skin. It was a mixture of pain and a strange kind of pleasure. It hovered over it and pressed down a little here and there. Sasuke was trying to undo the strings. But his hands weren't loose enough. Without warning, the kunai was ripped up his back opening up his flesh.

"Aaaaahhhh!" Sasuke could feel his own blood trickle down his back. He was in pain, but something in side him caused him to smile. The lurker had just torn through the wire. He was free. Now all he had to do was move. The attacker slashed his back again in the same spot.

"Aaaaahhhhhh!" Sasuke yelped at the pain. He slid to the floor to see puddles of red. He felt his back and pain shot through his body.He turned around and saw a smiling brown haired teen.

"N-Neji?" Neji picked Sasuke up by his collar. Sasuke\Their faces were staring at each other. Sasuke's eyes were shaking when they met the pale lifeless ones in front of him.

"Sasuke, you have to be aware of your surroundings. You saw this coming, I know you did." Neji grinned as he stroked Sasuke gently with the tip of his kunai. Sasuke winced in pain.

"What the heck are you talking about?" Sasuke asked pushing away the kunai scraping against his bare red stomach.

"Shut Up!" Neji threw Sasuke on the floor as he hit the ground on his back. His mind went numb from the ache that came from his back.

"What…do you want??" Sasuke asked through clenched teeth. Neji knelt down besides Sasuke and stroked his cheek.

"It's not what I want," he said. He pulled Sasuke's chin so that he was facing him.

"It's who he wants..." he pushed away the hair matted to Sasuke's face. He was sweating in fear.

"He wants Naruto, where is he?" Sasuke looked up at Neji.

"Who…is …"he"?" Sasuke managed breathed out.

" Answer the question." Neji demanded. His light stokes became a scratch on the cheek. A mark was left on his face.

"Why...does..."he" need Naruto?" Sasuke choked out. Neji felt like he was being insulted.

"You IDIOT!" Neji fully smacked the pale skin across the face. A red bruise started to form on his face.

"Answer my question now or you will deeply regret it!" he forcefully grabbed Sasuke's face in his hands.

"What's wrong with you Neji, tell me." He angrily stated. Neji's eyes inflamed with anger.

"Sasuke how dare you show such aggravating…" Neji fisted his hand and bumbled it straight on his smeared back.

An earth-shattering cry was what Neji was rewarded with. Sasuke's eyes were filling up with liquid as they flooded down the reddened bruised cheeks. Sasuke brought his hand up to his face. He felt water smearing on his hands. Was he crying? He hasn't cried since…his parents died.

"Look at you, crying like the baby you are…you foolish boy." Neji turned on his heel.

"I'll just find him mysel- Neji's legs gave out under him. He fell over gripping his head, eyes shaky and face sweating. He couldn't move at all.

"W--" He couldn't speak anymore. His voice was gone. He looked at a faint blur on the ground across from him.

"S-a-su-ke" he choked on his words again. His limbs turned to mush as he stood up. He tightened his hands around his throat.

"Gaaauuk-Sasu-aaahhkkkaaa!" he fell over once again, this time he closed his eyes as he slipped into unconsciousness.

Sasuke's eyes were looping around in his head. What had just happened?? Did Neji go crazy and kill himself. Was that really Neji in the first place?? Sasuke dared to move towards him. He gripped the edge of the bench and lifted himself up. He sat down on the bench. He looked at Neji scrunched up like a ball on the ground. Was this a jutsu, or was Neji just being Neji. No, Neji was annoying but not this much. He felt the side of his face. Why was there water? It rained? Sasuke thought back to what happened last night. He had cried. Sasuke looked down at his hands that had a little liquid on them, but it wasn't water this time. It was blood. This was all so confusing now. It must have happened pretty quickly if Sasuke couldn't remember this much. He leaned back on the bench. His open wounds touching the cold bench blew him out of the water. He squeezed his eyes shut holding back a loud embarrassing yelp. He looked at his lap. Water-or- tears were dripping on them. Was he doing it again? He was becoming weak he new it. Since when did he start crying every time he got hurt?

He sat up again hoping that he wouldn't cry at the pain it had token to do just that. He stood up and made slow defeated steps towards Neji. He leaned down to his face. Neji's bow was loose and his hair draped over his pale quivering face. Sasuke listened closely to the sound of Neji's shallow breathing. Which sounded more like painful gasps. Like wincing almost. Sasuke moved in and brushed his hair away from his face. His trembling fingers slightly felt Neji's face. It was wet as well. He was crying. Why, Sasuke didn't really care he was frightened at how pale he was.

"You! I hat you so much, why did you do this to me, what's wrong with you?" Sasuke asked softly but still hatefully. Neji's small pale, lifeless eyes opened a crack. It was just enough to see Sasuke's face. Just enough to see tears trickle down his face.

It was late at night around 7:00 pm. Sasuke had fallen on his stomach and fast asleep next to A knocked out Neji. There was a crackle of thunder in the sky that startled them both. Sasuke sprang up feeling the rain patter on his bruised back. It stung a little to have it or anything hit or touches his back. He looked at Neji whose head was on top of his leg.

"Wha- Get OFF!" he kicked his leg up in anger causing Neji to fling his head up straight. A blush was painted on his face as he looked at whom he was lying on.

"I –have somewhere to go I must leave now..." he said looking at Sasuke. Sasuke just looked away avoiding all eye contact. Neji stood up and then caught a glimpse of Sasuke's back. His blush quickly vanished. D-did I do that, I… wouldn't even, Neji thought to himself.

" I-uh, here you should use this." Neji bent down and brought out a roll of bandages. Sasuke let his eyes peek at what Neji was doing to him. He took out a wet wad of something and dabbed it on his back. "Aaaaahhhh!" Sasuke arched his back to get away.

"What the heck was that??" Sasuke asked shakily.

"Relax idiot, you're infected." Neji answered ignoring his attempt to get away. Sasuke made an angry growl and kicked his leg hitting the back of Neji's head.

"I'm just trying to help!" Neji pressed on his back again only without gentleness.

"Aaaaahhhh! I don't need your help." Sasuke bit his lip so he wouldn't scream out. " Calm down, I'm almost done…" Sasuke jumped up flinging the disinfecting medicine out of his hand.

"I never asked for your help." Sasuke barked. Neji stumbled back.

"I-well at least take the bandages, if you die tonight, I won't have any regrets." Neji stated tossing him the roll.

"And if I kill you right know neither will I." He smiled catching the roll.

Neji frowned and took a look at his state. He was clearly in no condition to be waking around in the rain.

"Sasuke I'm serious, a storm is coming in." Sasuke jumped into a near by tree.

" Listen Mr. Weather man, I'll be fine." Sasuke turned around. Neji stepped forward . "Sasuke," "Try and worry about me and I swear I'll-

"Oh forget, I give up." He turned around and headed home. He didn't care if Sasuke was the biggest loser/jerk in the world, if he got hurt, he'd feel responsible. There was no way Neji could hold that on his conscious.

"If you're gonna kill yourself then leave me out of it!!" he shouted back. He winced a little at the pain that struck in his sides. Now that he thought about it, he didn't remember ever wanting to fight Sasuke in the first place. He was being used, he new it, but by whom?

The moon was glowing over the Akatsuki hide out. Kisame stood outside gazing at the sky.

"Kisame, where you successful of your task?" Itachi asked. Kisame turned around towards him, face washed over with exhaustion.

"I, he was very strong, Neji. It was working smoothly, but, he saw through my jutsu." Kisame looked back at the moon not wanting to stare at Itachi directly.

"So, you failed."

"That brother of yours, very pesky! I wonder where he got it from…"

"You failed, therefore you have proven yourself useless today. Can I take you seriously Kisame?" Itachi walked up to him with slow, menacing steps.

"Fear not Itachi, I have everything under control I'll just-"

"No more messing around. In order for this plan to go through as arranged, we'll have to make sure Sasuke is completely out of the picture for sure. Is this understood?"

Kisame made his way to the door. Itachi appeared in front of him, his death glare piercing into him. Yet he seemed unfazed. That-to him- was just his annoyed face.

"Itachi, I will take care of things." With that he pushed Itachi aside and continued to the inside of the layer. Itachi made way for him to pass, but he new Kisame felt Itachi's disappointment when he passed by.

Kisame stepped inside, as he got ready to disappear into the dark hideout.

"Kisame…" Itachi spoke up. Kisame perked up his head so he could hear watch his companion had to say.

"Your not going to do something that will mess up the plan, will you?" Itachi asked, with a hint of curiosity in his voice.

"Sasuke will be out of the picture like you said don't worry," He assured Itachi as he continued to walk inside, leaving Itachi alone to think about what was about to happen.

--...plz review ...


	3. Chapter 3

YUP! I fixed this one toooo!!SO enjoy it!

Chapter

It was the beginning of a new day when Sakura and Sasuke were getting ready to train with Kakashi

It was the beginning of a new day when Sakura and Sasuke were getting ready to train with Kakashi. They all felt calm as the morning sounded quiet. Sasuke leaned against a fence nearby and looked at Kakashi.

"Where is Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"Uhhggg, can't we just start without him??" Sakura grumbled.

"Now, now guys this is nothing to get worked up over. In fact he's probably on his way!" Kakashi guarantee. They saw a dot jogging on the horizon.

"Humph, speak of the moron." Sasuke grinned at the rushing figure. Did he really think that some one was waiting for his arrival? Who did he expect was waiting for him? He truly was stupid!

"Sorry to keep you waiting Sakura!! I got sort of lost and-"

"You idiot, what on earth made you think that I was waiting for you!" Sakura flung a fist at Naruto but Naruto darted his hand upward blocking her punch.

"Uh…ahahahaha!! Looks like I got you that time Sakura!!" Naruto awkwardly laughed.

"Ya, I guess you did…" Sakura quickly glanced at Naruto's firm grip as he kept her hand locked in his strangely strong fist. Sakura forcefully pulled her hand out of Naruto's and swung them down to her sides. She started to look at Sasuke who was looking at Naruto who was looking like nothing happened!

"O.k., now that everyone is here, lets start training!" Kakashi smiled.

"Yaaahh! Finally!" Naruto shouted. Kakashi walked all of them over to a larger field.

"Today, we're going to focus more on combat, than team work."

"But Kakashi sensei, I thought you said that teamwork was the most important thing and that,"

" Relax, I'm not putting you up against anyone. I'm just teaching you new fighting styles is all." He nodded.

"Oh! O.k. then!" Sakura wasn't concentrating much on Kakashi. She was looking at Naruto. He seemed a bit off to her.

"O.k., listen up, I've spread out flags all over the village! Sakura, you're looking for the pink ones, Sasuke, you're looking for the blue ones, and Naruto's looking for the orange ones!"

"How long do we have to find them all?" Sasuke asked.

"An hour." Kakashi answered. He looked toward Naruto who was looking off to the side.

"Hmm, quiet today re we?" Kakashi patted Naruto on the head. He jumped.

"Oh, uhm, I'm going to find them all! BELIEVE IT!" he shouted a little too loud.

"Right…o.k, when you're all ready, then we'll start." They all got ready as if getting ready to start a race. Sakura inched over to Sasuke a little.

"Hey, Sasuke, does Naruto seem a bit, I don't know,"

"Odder than usual, ya I noticed. Let's not worry about that right now, got it." Sasuke whispered.

"Ya, you're right, o.k!"

"And GO!!" Kakashi waved his hand down signaling them to go, and they were off in a flash, all in different directions.

Kakashi stood there in silence as the wind from their mad dash blew in his face. "Good luck!" he said to himself.

They were running through trees and streets. Anywhere they thought something would be hidden they went there. Since they didn't know exactly where to start, they ended up running into on another multiple times.

"Yes, found one!" Sakura shouted grabbing a bright pink flag stuck to the bottom of a mailbox. She tore it off and stuffed it in her pouch. She turned around and headed for the coffee shop across the street. She looked under chairs, cash registers, and even people! She crawled under a table of what looked like a group of teenagers. She looked around the floor and under the table. She could hear the boy laughing and telling funny stories to each other.

"So, that's when I tolled John, Hey, it's just a camel! And then he goes, what do I look like, a zookeeper?? I'm telln' ya, It was hilarious!!" The guy banged on the table as the surrounding men exploded with laughter.

"Ha-Ha, dude, he's such and idiot!" said one guy who was red to the face.

"I know! That's why it's so funny!" He chuckled. Sakura popped her head in-between the guy telling "the joke" so that her face was hovering above the table.

"Ha, ha- who are you?" He looked at his knees to see Sakura's head. Sakura looked up.

"Oh, umm, H-hi…"

"Dude, what's that?" on guy asked pointing to what looked like a pink blob on the table.

"C-can I help you?" he awkwardly asked her.

"Actually, have you seen any pinkish flags anywhere around here?" Sakura asked waving the one she found in his face.

"N-no, ummm, not that I remember…"

"O.k., thanks!" she dropped her head down and left the table.

"Dude that was wired." "You want to know what's really weird?" the same guy asked.

"O.k., we all know Carlen right?" All the boys bobbed their head up and down."O.k., so we were in the parking lot looking for her dog, you know Bobby, yesterday when all of a sudden, a huge black hole dropped Bobby down! Then a swirling green vortex comes out and sucks Carlen in! I figured I should save her so that's when I…." The boy's story went on, but Sakura didn't want to waste her time on some guy blabbering on like some moron.

"If those guys are believing that insane story, then his friends, and him, are idiots." Sakura laughed to herself as she left the shop and searched on.

Sasuke was on top of a house looking inside a chimney.

"This is so stupid, why am I checking here in the first place??" he mumbled searching deeper. The rope tying him to the roof was loose and then it snapped! Sasuke felt himself tilting. 'Why am I moving in?" Sasuke looked up to see darkness surround him. He plummeted head first into a chimney. He fell further and further then he finally flung his foot onto the walls, along with his two hand. They were the only things holing him up from falling. He shifted a little as he tried to get comfortable. Then his nose pricked up instantly.

"What's that smell??" he said sniffing the foul substance.

"It's awful like…. smoke…. SMOKE??" He looked down to see a red spot underneath him. The heat picked up and he was sweating as he coughed due to the deep inhalation of burning flames. He hung there silently. Everything was quiet for a long moment. His left eye was insanely itchy but he couldn't touch it, like he was playing twister or something. His eye continued to twitch uncomfortably. His nose started to feel prickly again. Only this time he felt some thing hitch in his throat. He started to make sniffling noises.

"You have got to be kidding me…" Sasuke though. He took in long shaky breath.

"No, Sasuke, just hold!" he then stopped in mid sneeze, and then let out the air slowly.

" That was clo-oh-Ahhhchooooo!!"

Sasuke let out a loud sneeze while his arms and legs reacted to the shock. They wiggled and slipped the grip they had to the surrounding walls. He fell down, down, down, and down until he could see the fireplace clear in front of him.

"O.k., here we go!" In a split second Sasuke sent the chakra to his hand and his feet and glued them to the walls once more only with force. He was sliding down as his feet and hands stayed firm on the wall. He finally came to a halt right above a flickering flame.

"Why didn't I just do that earlier?" Sasuke grumbled to himself feeling stupid. The flame flicked up and stung his nose.

"Oww!" he quietly yelled. Sasuke tilted his head to the side to see a blue tag on the wall in front of him. He smiled and tore it off.

"What was that mommy?" said what sounded like a little boy.

"Oh, that was just Santa clause honey…" the mom said worriedly.

"Oh, o.k!" the boy laughed. Sasuke looked up at how far he'd fallen. He found his way out and stepped his foot on the roof coughing.

"That's the last time I go in a chimney..." Sasuke jumped off the roof feeling free and out of surrounding heat. He looked at the nearby mailbox. He looked closer and saw a blue tag sticking out. He walked up to it and saw that it was just a blue colored letter. He opened the mailbox to receive a bunch of letters blown in his face.

"It's called checking your mail every once and a while jeez..." Sasuke grumbled. His eyes widened as he realized that almost half of all letters were blue.

"…" Sasuke fished through all of them to find out was mail and what wasn't

Sasuke and Sakura were both looking as fast as possible before time ran out. As for Naruto, he wasn't looking at all. Naruto was looking for his team! He ran up to Kiba and pulled on his jacket to catch his attention.

"What do you want Naruto??" he asked angrily.

"Are you SURE that Kakashi said we're training outside of town today?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, yes. Trust me Neji tolled me!" Naruto gave an annoyed sigh then looked at Kiba.

"And since when did you start trusting Neji?"

"I don't, it's just he tolled me to tell you that."

"Tell me what?" Naruto asked him. Kiba pulled Naruto over to the side and explained to him exactly what Neji said.

"So, he tolled you to tell me, that I should what?" Naruto asked.

"He said," Suddenly a hand was placed on Naruto's shoulder turning him completely away from Kiba. Kiba turned to who had just interrupted him. Neji stood there, not quite looking the same, as he looked directly at Naruto not moving at all.

" Neji, where exactly is my team? Kiba here is saying you know." Naruto asked. Neji turned to Kiba slowly, his eyes not blinking once. He turned back to Naruto.

"Go to Odium Street." Neji's mouth moved and sound came out but Naruto was a little confused.

"I thought I was supposed to-"

"Now." Neji interrupted. He turned to Kiba once more then walked away.

"Is Neji alright?" Naruto asked.

"Nah, he was like that when I talked to him." Kiba answered watching Neji walk away.

"Where the heck is Odium Street? I've never heard of it." Naruto asked.

"Oh, that's the street right out side training ground, it's sort of like a short cut." Kiba said.

"Well, better get a move on!" Naruto took a step but was stopped when Kiba grabbed his arm.

"Did you not hear me, I said better get a move on!!" he took another step right as Kiba reached out for his other arm.

"Naruto, I don't think you should go, I mean, don't you think Kakashi would have tolled you about this before instead of just leaving with Sasuke and Sakura?" Kiba asked letting go.

"Well, ya maybe? But hey, you herd Neji." Naruto turned to face him because it sounded like Kiba was being serious.

"Well, whatever, let's just go!" Kiba mumbled.

"You know Kiba, I know where to go, so you don't have to take me." Naruto laughed.

"Face it Naruto you have know clue where that street is." Kiba walked ahead of Naruto leading the way. "Hmph…" Naruto fallowed accepting the truth.

Kakashi sat patiently on the fence nearby waiting for his team to show up.

"Hmmm, I wonder what could be taking them. It's been an hour already."

"Kakashi sensei!!" Sakura shouted with a hand full of flags. "I've got them, I got them all!!" she waved them in the air.

"Ah, they're here!" Kakashi looked to see Sasuke and Sakura running up to him. "I have them, I found all of them!" she breathed out excitedly.

"And you Sasuke?" Kakashi looked at the pocket full of flags and his hand full.

"So you found them all?" They both nodded.

"O.k., what about Naruto?" Kakashi asked. They both looked at each other and shrugged.

"Well then, I'm going to have to ask you to find him."

"Do we have to?" sakura grumbled. But Sasuke had already left to go look. She rolled her eyes and followed him.

The sun was setting and it was hard to see in the woods. But that's when Sasuke night vision kicked in. He scanned the whole place like a bat that was looking for food. He then came upon Naruto standing in the middle of a dirt path with Kiba.

"Hmmm, Sakura, fallow me." But he didn't hear a response. He turned around to see no one fallowing.

"Sakura? I guess she went back…" he assumed as he stood his place in the tree right above Naruto and Kiba.

"Why is he just standing there??" He leaned in. It looked like they were talking.

"Well, it getting dark and still NO SIGHN OF MY TEAM!!" Naruto screamed.

"What is he talking about?" Sasuke thought to himself.

"Hey, well maybe your late, or they trained without you." Kiba wondered.

"No, I'm staring to think Neji lied." Kiba turned to Naruto.

"Why would he? What would he gain?" Kiba asked. "He would gain being annoying that's what!" Naruto crossed his arms.

"Neji has to do with this?" Sasuke frowned at the name.

"O.k., you know what, lets just leave this is-"

"STUPID!!" Naruto shouted.

"Ya, lets go…" Kiba turned around to bump into Neji.

"Where are you going, I tolled you to wait here." Neji said in Naruto direction. Naruto's eyes narrowed firmly at Neji.

"You think this is funny, don't you…"

"No, I don't." Kiba looked at Neji, only he scanned him, from bottom to top. Everything was normal, up to his eyes that is. They weren't the same.

"Neji, are you o.k, you seem different." Kiba asked. Neji tilted his head slightly sideways at Kiba.

"What do you mean Kiba?" Kiba's eye twitched at his reply. He sounded ghostly, robotic almost.

A figure grabbed Naruto's arms and pulled them quickly behind his back with one hand while the other was clamped over his mouth.

"Mmm? MMMMMMM!!" Naruto scream came out muffled as he found out what was happening. Kiba whirled around to see Naruto grabbing…Naruto. Kiba shouted at one of them telling the other to let go. Neji hit Kiba in the back knocking him into unconsciousness.

"That's it, I've seen enough!" Sasuke leaped into action right on top of the Naruto doing the grabbing. There was a puff of smoke and the real figure came into shape. Sasuke looked at who was taking the form of Naruto.

"Thank you Kisame, you have done your part," a voice from behind all of them said. Sasuke turned around and saw...Itachi.

"What…Kisame…Itachi?"

Sasuke turned to Kisame who was getting a holed of Naruto once again.

"Hey, let go of me, BELIEVE IT!!" Naruto shouted hitting Kisame's arm continuously.

"Itachi, now?" Kisame asked holding a squirming boy.

"Yes."

"O.k. then make it quick, this boy is annoying me." Kisame grunted as Naruto stabbed him with a kunai constantly in the arm.

"Alright." Itachi walked up to Naruto and looked him in the eyes. His eyes turned a dark shade of orange. Then Itachi fell over right in front of Sasuke's bewildered eyes.

* * *

Whew! You do NOT know how annyoing it was to go back and fix these first 3 chapters paragraph by paragraph!! I'll never make that mistale again...EVER...so yeah review for all my pain and suffering plz thanks I hope this story is eazy to read now...--


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note: O.k, so I finally have this chapter up. I'm not so sure why it took so long. Probably because I fixed the way I write. Like whan someone speakes, it's starts a new paragraph, and i'm not used to writing that way so I guess i just have to get used to it! (P.s: Since all the other chapters are still bunched up and hard to read, I'll fix them later, I'm feeling lazy and I dont want to have to do all of them!)ANYWAY...Read, enjoy,review! Thanx!

Chapter 4

Sasuke was confused. Not only did his brother just pop out of nowhere but Naruto looked like he was having a spaz attack. Kisame then dropped Naruto to the floor as he slowly started to stand to his feet. Sasuke couldn't help being silent, he needed answers, and fast.

"What's going on here?" Sasuke shifted his attention to Naruto, or who ever it was that looked like him.

"What did he do?"Sasuke shouted demandingly. Sasuke's questions hung in the air awkwardly because no one wanted to answer them. Seeing that his question wasn't going to be answered anytime soon, he focused on something else. He looked at Itachi, just lying there on the floor. Then he looked back at Naruto then at Itachi, until finally he realized what was happening.

He darted his head to Kisame getting ready to speak his mind when suddenly Naruto looked at Kisame." Let the boy go, he's done." Naruto spoke with no emotion in his voice.

"Yes Itachi." Kisame walked up to Neji, whose existence was barley noticed in the area by anyone. At this moment he was looking much like a frozen statue, completely lifeless. Kisame stopped in front of the Hyuga.

"Release!" Kisame shouted, as he did a hand sign. Neji fell over on his knees breathing deeply. It was like he wasn't breathing for a long time."Y-you…"Neji breathed out. Sasuke remembered his odd encounter with Neji the day before. Could Kisame have controlled him all along?

Kakashi was waiting for Sasuke and Sakura to come dragging Naruto by the legs any moment now. " Sakura, your back with… no one, where's Sasuke and Naruto???" Sakura looked to her feet knowing that Kakashi might get mad. She took a gulp and let the words spill out of her mouth.

"ItgotdarkandIlosttrackofsasukesoIranbackhereasfastasIcould!" She looked down again. Kakashi noticed she had many bruises on her head and arms. "I see, and what happened to you…" Kakashi asked.

"Iwasrunningto-" Sakura was stopped in the middle of her sentence.

"Slowly please…" Kakashi asked. Sakura to a deep breath once again then did as she was tolled this time without much of a rush.

"I was running here in the dark and I couldn't see. I ended up running into a lot of things…" Sakura frowned. She explained at how Sasuke kept moving ahead of her and he didn't look back.

FLASHBACK

Sasuke and Sakura dashed through the woods as the night grew near. Sasuke was far ahead of Sakura. "Sasuke wait." Sasukra's voice was barley heard through Sasuke's ears. She was far behind now and she couldn't catch up.

Sakura could hear Sasuke's voice "Sakura, fallow me. Sakura?" His voice echoed through her head as she carelessly ran straight into a tree. She fell down to the ground with an earth shattering bang! She quickly got up and wobbled her way back to Kakashi in the darkness.

END OF FLASSHBACK

"I'm sure he'll show up. Anyway it's late, you should go home now." Kakashi patted her on the back. She hunched her back sadly and slouched her way home. Kakashi left as well. "I'm sure he knows what he's doing.

"I don't know what's going on right now, but I don't care. I'm leaving." Sasuke paced over to Naruto tightening his fist with every step. He launched his fist toward Naruto's face. Naruto ducked and kneed him in the stomach. Sasuke gasped at how fast his movements were.

"Sasuke, you've gotten weaker." Naruto looked down at Sasuke who had fallen due to the pain coming from his stomach.

"What did you do with Naruto, Itachi?" Sasuke choked out. Naruto frowned looking down on his little brother. Sasuke looked up at Naruto who now someone else. Naruto looked at Kisame.

"We must go, enough time has been wasted." Kisame nodded. Sasuke could see Kisame's feet in front of him. Suddenly everything went black and the darkness of the night surrounded him. His eyes were feeling extremely heavy as they slowly closed shut.

The sun was up and shining brightly as Sasuke sat up form where he got knocked

Out. He looked up and saw nothing but the blinding sun. He looked to his left and saw Kiba on his back looking like he was in pain. He looked to his right expecting to see Neji but he saw nothing but trees that led into the woods.

"I don't know about you," Kiba started. Sasuke turned to him noticing the pain in his voice.

"But I have no idea how I got here." Kiba grunted as he lifted up his shirt to feel what was hurting his back. Sasuke saw the red bruise on Kiba. He looked away as he stood up. "Kiba, we shouldn't stay here." Sasuke said looking at his watch. He walked to Kiba waiting for him to stand up. Kiba looked up at Sasuke as he winced in pain.

"First lets get you to a doctor." Sasuke suggested.

"Sure, good idea." Kiba lightly answered through clenched teeth as he struggled to stand up. Sasuke put out his hand in front of him as Kiba reached for it. He pulled him to his feet and they made they're way out to the Academy.

Kiba tried his best to keep up with Sasuke fast pace. He noticed confusion and frustration in each and every step. Sasuke was focusing on getting Kiba to the nurse, but his thought were captured by the man he called his brother. What he was thinking when he just left like that? He was in Naruto's mind now, controlling his every move.

"What is he planning?" Sasuke mumbled to himself.

"What did you say?" Kiba looked up from the ground.

"Huh?"

"What?"

"Nothing, I didn't say anything." Sasuke answered.

"Hey do you smell that?" Kiba asked sniffling insanely towards the sky. Sasuke turned around to see Kiba sniffing at the ground.

"You're more like a dog than I thought Kiba." Sasuke oddly remarked. Sasuke felt shuffling on his shoulder. Kiba's nose was ruffled against Sasuke. Sasuke's eye twitched as he realized what was going on.

"If you're trying to tell me that I smell then you're an idiot because it's probably you." Sasuke screamed punching Kiba on the head.

"Oww! No I'm not saying that, it's just the smell is so familiar, like…"

"Whatever, but just try and sniff me again and I'll punch you nose in!" Sasuke quickened his pace to keep a good distance between the two.

"Honestly, what is wrong with this guy?" Sasuke thought. There was a ruffling in the bushes that were planted along the trail. The noise got louder, and louder, until it felt like they were being fallowed. Sasuke snapped his attention to the bushes that seemed to be never ending.

"Kiba do you here that?" Sasuke asked straining his ears to hear where the annoying noise was coming from.

"Ha, ha very funny. I may have a good sense of smell, but it doesn't mean you can go off making fun of me by saying that you are hearing things." Kiba mumbled. Sasuke ignored the comment and looked back at the bushed. Then Sasuke stopped in place. Kiba bumped up against Sasuke wondering about the sudden halt. That same bush had shaken again. Sasuke new what he saw, there was someone or something watching them.

"Look! Right over there!!!" Sasuke jabbed his finger in the bushes direction. Kiba averted his head from Sasuke's finger and fallowed the direction it pointed. The bush was completely still. Kiba slowly turned his head to Sasuke whose face was annoyed.

"Don't say it." He grumbled.

" Sasuke, I don't know what you talking about, but I think your seeing things…"

"No I'm NOT, I know what I saw!" Sasuke dug his hand in to his pouch and brought out a shuriken. He flung it at the bush angrily. A barking-like whimper was the noise that they both heard.

"I new I smelt something familiar!" Kiba laughed.

"What?" Sasuke watched, as Kiba got ready to yell something.

"HERE BOY!!" He shouted. Then just like that, a small white dog dashed out of the bushes trampling Kiba in a flash.

"Good boy Akamaru!" Kiba smiled receiving wet licks to the face.

"Bark-Bark" Akamaru shouted showing him a red stained paw. Kiba looked at Sasuke.

"You know, you should really be careful where you fling those things. You could've killed Akamaru." Kiba frowned. Sasuke rolled his eyes. Kiba was overfilled with joy. He what wondered where his dog had gone. And now he was found. He smiled at his dog showing off his sharp teeth as Akamaru did the same.

"C'mon, let's go, we're almost there."

"Alright, let's go Akamaru."

"Bark-Bark!" Akamaru happily hollered. Kiba smiled in happiness. Kiba suddenly felt extremely tired. He looked at Sasuke who seemed to be fading away. Akamaru seemed to become unclear and fuzzy. The bright scenery grew dark. Everything was quickly blurring harshly.

"Hey guy wait up!" Kiba murmured. His head tipped back lightly as he peacefully fell unconscious.

"Bark-Bark-Bark-Bark-Bark-Bark (nonstop)" Akamaru cried out to Sasuke. Sasuke turned around and saw Kiba on the floor and Akamaru shouting insanely.

"We have to get him to the nurse now!" Sasuke worried lifting Kiba up along with Akamaru caringly trotting along side.

Kiba opened up his eyes to see huge blur of light surrounding him. There were a few splotches of color in the blur but Kiba couldn't make out what they were. He started to blink as the colors started to even out with each other. His eyes widened when he saw Akamaru in his face putting worriedly.

"It's alright, I'm fine buddy!" Kiba smiled weakly. Akamaru jumped and barked with glee. Kiba laughed at how happy his dog was. Then he heard the door open. He turned to the door, as Sasuke was in mid-step out of the room.

"Sasuke, what happened?" Kiba asked. He tried sitting up but he felt pain and shot his head back onto his pillow.

"Honestly I don't know, but what I do know is that you're o.k. So I can leave." Sasuke answered stepping out the door. Kiba was annoyed. He gets hurt and Sasuke just wants to leave…how caring. Then again, Sasuke didn't really care for anyone really. So Kiba just shrugged it off and continued to stroke his dog's soft head as it barked quietly. Shortly after Sasuke left He was pushed back in by a very happy Ino, fallowed by Shino and Hinata.

" Ha, ha, ha can you imagine that! Us meeting here like this!" Ino laughed hugging Sasuke like a doll.

"Actually!!!" Sasuke choked out strangled by Ino. "I was just LEAVING!" he pushed her off and headed for the door when he ran in to the nurse.

"Oh, I'm sorry, visiting hours are over, I'm going to have to ask you all to-"

"LEAVE! Ya, I know, I was just about to…" Sasuke rolled his eyes storming to the door.

"Wow! That's some nasty bruise you got there Kiba!" Ino's eyes scanning the purple spot on Kiba's pale back through the bandages. Kiba sat his back to the head of the bed.

"Funny thing is, I don't know how I got it…" Kiba sighed through the pain in his back.

"Well, what were you doing at the time?" He asked.

"I…I don't remember…" Kiba frowned as he looked at Sasuke.

"Where you there when I got hurt, do you know what happened?"

"No, I can't remember either." Sasuke didn't feel like explaining things at the moment.

"Hey, where's Sakura, shouldn't she be here, I mean, Sasuke is here." Shino asked.

"And, uh, w-where I-is, um, nar-ruto?" Hinata looked down hoping no one heard her.

"I don't know… I guess we both forgot." Kiba chuckled.

"Ya I guess so." Sasuke quickly stated.

"How did you faint anyway?" Ino asked Kiba who was clueless as to what she was talking about.  
"His wound was infected and untreated for quite a long time. His body couldn't adjust to the pain." The nurse started walking up to Kiba and brining out a needle.

"Can you please lay on your stomach." The lady started to push him over.

"You're not going to stab me with that sharp thing are you?" Kiba asked.

"I just have to inject this medicine into your wound once more so it will heal faster." She smiled as sweetly as she could.

"N-no no please…" Kiba's eyes started to widen.

"I'm going to ask you all to leave now, his treatment must begin." She asked as more medical doctors entered the room with sharp tool and carts with bags stuck to them.

"What are they going to do?" Kiba asked.

"Oh, they're just going to do exactly what they did when you were brought in, only you're awake this time." She fully flipped him over.

"WHAT!!!" Kiba started to shake and try and get free. But there were also strong men in the room who pinned him down.

"NOOO! Don't do it! I'm begging you!!!!" he bounced and dodged their every attempt to inject him.

"Keep still please…uhm, excuse me but if you all would…" The lady asked while holding the sharp needle in hand.

"Oh, right, ya…" was what came out of everyone as they awkwardly left the room as Kiba begged for mercy. The door was just barley closed when the saw Kiba face down on the bed. All they could hear were muffled cries and shouts.

"Don't leave me!!!!" then with that the door was shut. Akamaru was sitting in front of the door waiting for Kiba to come out laughing, but nothing happened. Akamaru started pouting sadly. Ino picked up Akamaru.

"He's fine, Kiba just has to, uh, do something real quick. Then you can go in again!" Ino patted him then set him down.

Sasuke was already gone. He had to tell Kakashi. He had to tell him everything. I wonder where he is? Sasuke thought to himself.

"Kakashi, why are you so lonely?" Kakashi said to himself as he sat under a tree reading his book. "My students are probably as lonely as I am right now. Hmm, better honor them with my presence." Kakashi got up and walked to Sakura's house to say hello. He knocked on the door to see what looked like Sakura's mom.

"Uh…hello…Mrs.…uh..."Kakashi cleared his throat a little. "Ahem, yes is Sakura home." He finally asked.

"Oh, yes she's in he room. And you must be Kakashi, her sensei." The lady smiled.

"Yes, may I step inside?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes, of course, of course, please!" She let him in and tolled him where her room was. He knocked on her door and it creaked open as he stepped inside.

"Sakura…" Kakashi entered the room cautiously. But no one was in there. He walked up to her bed to see it neatly made. The room seemed spotless. He looked out her window to see something strange. He walked up closer to see her headband caught in the windowsill…burnt. The flames were still burning, the dark black flames slowly started to burn up the whole head band leaving nothing but the metal hidden leaf symbol, which fell making an eerie sound as it hit the floor and echoed through her room.

"That's odd." Kakashi simply tolled her mother that Sakura wasn't in her room because she was tolled to practice sneaking out of a dangerous environment, and she passed. Her mom just laughed and tolled Kakashi to come back any time. Kakashi was a little worried, still no sign of Sasuke or Naruto, and now this. Something wasn't right.

"But what am I supposed to do?"

"Kakashi!" Kakashi looked up to see who called his name. There standing right in front of him was Sasuke who was tired and out of breathe.

"Sasuke, where have you been?"

"It's a long story…" Sasuke sighed falling against a tree.

"Well, I'm listening." Kakashi sat down next to him. Sasuke saw something sticking out of his pocket.

"What's that?" asked pointing at what he found in Sakura's room. Kakashi leaned back on the tree and turned to Sasuke.

"How about this. You tell me your story and I'll tell you mine. Deal?" Kakashi held out his hand waiting for a reply. Sasuke looked away for a moment but then faced Kakashi again.

"Ya, but then what?" Sasuke asked Kakashi as they both sat there confused of what was happening all at once.

"Then, I guess we'll just have to think of something, right." Kakashi extended his arm to Sasuke hand. Sasuke reached out and gripped it tightly. Half out of anger, and half out of hope, hope that Kakashi new what to do. Right now, all Sasuke needed was help, and he was hoping that Kakashi could give that to him. Both hands shook. Kakashi pulled Sasuke to his feet then let go.

"Alright, you can start first since you didn't bring Naruto back with you and I'm quite curios as to where he right now." Kakashi smiled at Sasuke who was already annoyed.

"Fine." Sasuke started to explain to Kakashi, everything from start to finish, just like he was hoping he would.

* * *

Well, like I said before, it took me a while to write this,but it was worth it. Hopefully my writing will be easier to read now!I hope you enjoyed the chapter! keep on reviewn'! 


	5. Chapter 5

Authors Note: YAA! Finally! Chapter five!OH -YA! O.k sorry! Well herer ya go!  
Also, someone tolled me that I have to say that I don't own Naruto...whay would I.. well any way-I DON"T OWN IT! ( And i didn't own it in chapters 1-4 either!) sorry. I really don't see the point in that!  
No matter, hope ya enjoy!!!!

Chapter 5

"Stupid vending machine!" Choji shouted kicking a snack machine several times in annoyance.

"It's always steeling my money!"

"You mean MY money?" Shikamaru complained stepping behind him noticing that he was beating up the snack mechanism.

"You keep taking my money, sticking it in a dumb vending machine, just to be surprised that your snack doesn't't come out. Then you come crying to me saying that it ate up all my money, like it does every…day…" Shikamaru sighed trying not to get too mad at Choji; he didn't feel like screaming and yelling today. He just a deep breathe and looked at Choji erasing all annoyance from his face.

" Listen Choji, all I'm asking is to leave me and my money alone, o.k." Choji crossed his arms and put on a stubborn face.

"Well, maybe there's just something wrong with your money…" Choji said under his breath.

"That makes no sense!" Shikamaru smiled.

"Yes it does." Choji quietly stated still upset.

"Fine, then use your own money!"

"_Whatever_."

"Just use your own money is that too hard to ask?"

"_Just use your own money is that too hard to ask?" _Choji mocked.

"CHOJI!" Shikamaru yelled angrily.

Ino, the boys' companion, couldn't help their constant bickering, shouting, and fighting, it was just he same thing everyday. Choji does something stupid, Shikamaru gets annoyed, Choji does something even more stupid then the first time, and then Shikamaru gets mad. In the end it's always the same too, Choji ends up screaming for help. Ino looked back at Choji who was now pinned against the vending machine.

"Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry!!!!!" Choji flailed his arms in the air.

"Just leave me and my wallet alone!" Shikamaru sighed letting go of the grip he had on Choji's shirt. They both stood there silently.

"Shikamaru…" Choji asked quietly.

"What?"

"Can I borrow a dollar…" the last part was barley audible but Shikamaru heard him loud and clear.

"YOU IDIOT WHAT THE HECK DID I JUST SAY?????"

" Is that a yes?"

"Will you two SHUT UP AND READ THE SIGHN!!!!!!" Ino shouted jabbing her finger at the vending machine.

"What sign?" Shikamaru asked. He followed her finger's finger, which was pointing at the tiny white square in the top right corner of the vending machine with tiny red writing on it.

"Ot-Off-Or-Deer? What the heck does that mean?" Choji scratched his head squinting at the sign some more. Shikamaru squinted at the sign along with him.

"Ot-off-or-dee-That says OUT OF ORDER!"

"It does. Really?" Choji walked closer to the sign.

"Is this where you've been taking my money all this time?"

"Well ya, it's the one closest to my house."

"Your telling me that you come here all the time without noticing the sign?"

"Well…it didn't really pop out at me! Even you have to say, it's not a very noticeable sign…" Shikamaru decided to just shake it off. Choji was a drag. This whole random situation was a drag. In fact he wanted to go home.

"Shikama-"

"WHAT?"

"Can I barrow a-" that was all Shikamaru had to hear before he fully pounced him.

"Why am I with these two LOSERS!!" Ino growled to herself. She couldn't handle it. She had to get out of there. With that, she was gone.

"Relax it was just a joke."

"Ya well it wasn't funny." Shikamaru pinned his shoulders to the ground.

"Your not acting like your self…"

"I'm in a bad mood." Shikamaru got off of him letting Choji cautiously stand to his feet.

"Sorry about the whole money thing?"

"Just forget about it, it was no big deal anyway."

Ino didn't exactly like her team. Choji, all he does is eat, eat, eat, and eat some more! Shikamaru, well, there really isn't anything wrong with him. Except he could be at least a little more lively and less dull…But beyond all that, they were strong in battle and that's all that really mattered. They did always come around in the end! In o turned around and watched the two boys. Shikamaru was trying to find a way to get his money out of the dreaded machine. She could hear him muttering "its all a scam" or something like that while Choji sat there pulling out a bag of chips. She sighed and turned back around. At least they stopped arguing! The sun was setting and a light breeze blew Ino's hair back gently as she started walking. But something stopped her.

"And now Itachi is gone and technically so is Naruto." Sasuke inhaled then let out all the air he held in. It was good to get all that information off his shoulders. It was almost as if it was heavy information that he couldn't carry himself but now Kakashi was dragging it around with him. Sasuke sat back and waited for a comment form Kakashi. But he said nothing. Absolutely nothing. He didn't even look like he was about to say something. He just sat there, all calm and stuff, like he always was…which mad Sasuke annoyed.

"Well…"

"What?" Kakashi looked at Sasuke for a while. Was he expecting to hear: "Excellent report Sasuke! A for you! I'll take matters into my own hands now, run along." He was just listening to what happened. Yet Sasuke was still staring at him with that annoyed look on his face. Well, he should at least say something right?

"Uhm, I see…" Kakashi answered. That's it, that's all he had to see after that long series of unfortunate events that happened to him. _I see… _Whatever, it will do.

"Anyway, about what's in your pocket?" Sasuke nudged his elbow at the silver item sticking out.

"Oh, right!" He pulled it out as Sasuke's eyes scanned the item slowly and carefully. Suddenly his body shot back for a moment when he realized what it was he was looking at.

"Is that …forehead protector?" Sasuke looked at Kakashi who was also looking at Sasuke. Kakashi stared at him fro a moment then finally answered."Actually yes, it is. Do you know who's it is?" Sasuke's looked at the fore head protector once more giving a sign that he had no idea.

"Its Sakura's" Kakashi set it down letting Sasuke pick it up.

"I found it in her room."

"Where's the rest of it?" Kakashi pointed an area on the metal. It was where the leaf symbol was supposed to be, but it was all messed up, like it got smudged.

"The rest of it melted off?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, yes, but that's just what happened to the metal part. The other part burnt into ashes!" Kakashi stated putting the piece of metal on his pocket.

"Burnt like flames… her house caught on fire?"

"No, actually her house was very clean. Her headband was caught in the windowsill, burning there. Her mother said she was in her room, but she wasn't." Now Sasuke was the one speechless. Naruto and now Sakura… He shot up immediately looking directly at Kakashi.

"But, who would-

"Don't ask me that, you know I don't the answer." He frowned through his mask. Sasuke just stood there, like he was in shock. What is he talking about?

"But-we have try and find them we have to try and stop who ever-"

Sasuke just stopped shouting at him. He knew he wasn't listening at all. He felt a strange burning in his chest. He was filling with anger. He fist was clenching tightly into a fist. And for the second time today, Sasuke felt like punching Kakashi right in his masked little face. He wanted to punch him really hard, like break his nose or something.

"Kakashi," Sasuke grabbed his collar pulling Kakashi up from his sitting position to a less relaxed one.

"Sasuke-

"Don't _Sasuke_ me, do you even care about them. Can't you tell that my brother obviously has something to do with this? That he's the cause. Of everything. He always is." Sasuke got a bit quiet towards the last few words. Kakashi just looked up at Sasuke who was now shaking in a strange way a little. Sasuke looked down avoiding Kakashi confused face.

"And he always will be!" He shouted. Kakashi understood what was going on. He was having one of his breakdowns.

"Now, isn't that your problem. You're not talking about Sakura or Naruto. You didn't mean any of that stuff that you said about finding them. Did you?" Kakashi stated.

"Shut-up." Sasuke gripped Kakashi's collar tighter.

"I'm right, aren't I?" Kakashi lifted Sasuke's hands off his collar. Sasuke grabbed it again with his left hand.

"I said SHUT-UP!" He flung his fist straight at Kakashi's face. He fell backwards and hit the tree behind him with a loud THUD!

"Sasuke, it's not me you're mad at." He answered feeling the side of his face painfully.

"Forget it! I'll just find them my self!" Sasuke turned around and left Kakashi bruised and alone. A few minuets later Kakashi stood up and decided to go after Sasuke.

"Knowing him he probably won't come back." Kakashi answered looking at the sky. It was getting dark outside and Sasuke was out wandering off not even knowing where to start.

"I guess that mean's I'll have to go after him." There was a bolt of lightning and a boom of thunder that made Kakashi's spine shiver.

"Better get moving… besides how far can he get, it's only been like," Kakashi looked at his watch- ", like about an hour." He stood up with another boom of thunder. Plus this storm could slow anyone down." He headed off in the direction Sasuke left.

Sasuke was far from where he left. The wind picked up and it got darker and darker with every single step he took deeper and deeper into the woods.

"What does he know?" Sasuke mumbled kicking a few pebbles in his way.

"He's always joking around anyway. When will he be serious?" Sasuke looked up at the sky. There was a strong crack of thunder and Sasuke almost jumped. He hated thunder. And lighting. A lot. Those two elements together could ruin anyone's day and his day was already bad, so this was just the icing on the cake.

"What was he talking about anyway? Of course I want to find Naruto and Sakura." He kicked another stone in his path. And what was that other stuff about not really being mad at him. Of course he was mad at him. He was being…Kakashi, and that's not good in Sasuke's opinion.

"He wasn't listening to me, when I tolled him everything. I can tell. He never listens to me. And it's always his fault that bad things happen." There were footsteps that weren't his own. He was being fallowed. He turned around an saw Kakashi standing there behind him. He just kept walking.

"Sasuke it about to rain, you shouldn't be," Sasuke didn't even turn around. He just kept walking.

"Sasuke listen to me, about the whole thing that just happened…"

"Oh, so I should listen to you! That's funny." Kakashi was really confused.

"What the heck are you talking about? I don't understand at all." Kakashi shouted.

"You're supposed to understand Kakashi!" Sasuke yelled over the loud thunder.

"You 're supposed to because-

There was another clap of thunder.

"BECAUSE YOU'RE MY BROTHER!" There was an orchestra of thunder and lightning playing through the night sky as Sasuke slowly felt his knees give out from under him. His legs hit the floor, as he felt crumbled to a size no larger than the pebble in front of him

Kakashi looked at Sasuke, which he could barley see through the thick darkness. There was a blinding flash of lightning that illuminated the dark for about five seconds. Within those five seconds, Kakashi could see Sasuke with his eyes wide open in shock of what he yelled. A mixture of shock and anger could be seen reflected in his eyes as a few tears slowly trickled down his pale face. There was another crackle of thunder and Kakashi felt rain start to fall down. After a few seconds of silence the rain was far from drizzling and Sasuke had his hands clenched in the wet leaves beneath him.

Kakashi walked up to Sasuke cautiously hoping not to have another surprise punch. Sasuke looked up to Kakashi and saw a small smile on his face.

"Sorry but, I'm not you're brother. You don't have to start crying about nonsense now." Kakashi held out his hand for Sasuke to take hold of it. Sasuke gabbed it and stood up shakily.

"Kakashi I-"

"Don't worry about it. I understand." He pulled Sasuke under his arm shielding him from the rain.

"We'll talk later. Right now, lets just get out of this rain before we both become zap fried by this lightning." He laughed. Sasuke rolled his eyes. He then quickly wiped his eyes a little curiously." They both walked out of the woods trying to find which way was where, and what way was which. They were finally out of the wood sand at the front of Sasuke's house. Kakashi let Sasuke walk inside. Sasuke turned to Kakashi once more.

"You gonna be o.k.?" he asked sticking his hands in his pockets. Sasuke just nodded and closed the door. Kakashi turned to walk home when he heard the door open again.

"Oh, and Kakashi," Sasuke called over the pouring rain. Kakashi turned around meeting Sasuke's eyes.

"I wasn't crying…it was the rain." And with that he closed the door shut. Kakashi just chuckled to himself and headed home.

"Good night Sasuke."

* * *

Awwww, poor Sasuke... Anyway, I thought this chapter was a little short. Oh well, my favorite chapter is yet to come!!!! Bring on the FUNNY!!!! WOOOHOOOO!!!!  
bye! (P.s: review! Thanx!)


	6. Chapter 6

Yeah, o.k i've been gone forever...I was so caught up in drawing latley that I just frogot obout typing ...oh well  
heres the next chapter!

Chapter 6

Ino was blinded by the flyer that covered her face. She peeled it away and was about to throw it on the ground, but something caught her eye. She brought it closer to her face too make sure it's what she saw.

"Forehead girl is famous??" she shouted.

"Well, actually more like missing…" Ino turned around to see Shikamaru and Choji holding up the same flyer.

"What's going on here?" She grabbed the flyer out of their hands. Shikamaru shrugged and pointed at the near by fences. Flyers. All over the place. Left and right they were stuck to just about every wall that was visible. She turned around and saw it stuck to the fences around her.

"That's really weird…" she looked at the flyer again to make sure it was Sakura.

"Ya, I know." Shikamaru brought another flyer up to Ino's face.

"It gets weirder." The flyer read the following:

HAVE YOU SEEN THIS BOY

NAME: Naruto Uzumaki

AGE: 12

EYE COLOR: blue

Then it continued from there about further information on him. It did the same with Sakura.

"Wait a second, Sakura AND Naruto are missing. Well, really I could care less about billboard brow and believe it boy!" she mumbled.

"Gee Ino, don't you think, munch munch that's kinda swallow mean?" Choji finished in-between bites of his chips. Ino rolled her eyes as she carelessly tossed the flyer at Shikamaru's face.

"How do you know this isn't just a…a prank. Yeah. Naruto just being an idiot again tryn' to fool everyone like that." Ino suggested.

"Oh really? When was the last time you saw those two?" Choji asked in Ino's face. Ino simply shrugged and pushed him aside.

"How the heck would I know? It's not like I hang around those _losers_!" she answered. She leaned against the fence as she looked at Shikamaru who had his mouth half open. He sighed deeply then rolled the flyer up and scratched his head with it as he yawned. Then he faced Ino who was giving him a "_what_" look.

"What he meant was…" Shikamaru started as he tapped her head with the flyer, taking _most_ of her attention.

"…When was the last time you saw _Sasuke…_" he dragged out his name like it was extra wait. Ino's eyes started to gleam as she put on her famous "I love Sasuke" face that her and Sakura seemed to share."Sasuke!" she blushed all dreamy eyed.

"Well do you remember or not." Shikamaru groaned at how jumpy she was getting.

"Do I remember?" Ino thought deeply about her Sasuke and started to remember all the times she's passed by him and the rest of his team.

"How can I forget all the times we've recently shared!" she squealed.

"Girls are so troublesome…listen Ino just tell me like did you se him yesterday or something."

"Well come to think of it, I don't remember seeing him for a while now. In fact, I haven't heard a "Hi" from him in what seems like decades! I hope he's not missing like those other two!"

"Has he _ever _said "Hi" to you?" Shikamaru breathed out as he lazily started skimming the flyer.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT_?_" Shikamaru looked over at Ino who was looking down on him with clenched fists.

"NOTHING, forget what I said…sheesh…" he continued to read as Ino calmed down a bit.

"Sasuke can't be missing…"Ino slouched. Shikamaru continued to read the flyer until he came up to this one part.

"Y-you know, there's a… reward," he said aloud as he scanned the section. There was a long pause then Choji spoke up.

"What is it?" Choji looked up from his empty chip bag, which caught Ino's attention.

"Money…" Shikamaru answered as he looked up at Ino who was now all ears.

"How much? Ino asked with a peak of interest in her voice.

"Uhm…well, you might want to come look for yourself…" Shikamaru signaled her over to come look at the amount of money that was being offered. When Ino saw the amount of money she almost fainted.

"FIFTY NINE MILLION DOLLARS!!" Choji shouted into Ino's face.

'Yeah…that much…" Shikamaru mumbled looking at Ino kind of cautiously. She looked like she was getting ready to scream.

"Is that for b-b-both of them?" Ino choked out.

No, that's just Sakura's reward. Naruto's reward is 39,million plus a week of free ramen at any ramen shop!"

"So if you find them both that's…" Choji stopped and started holding up his fingers counting out random numbers. Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

"You'll have 59-"

"59billion39 million dollars." Ino finished looking blankly at all the flyers.

"Yyyeah…so anyway that what you get if you find them both, and of course a week of free ramen…"

"Hey, wait keep reading…" Choji said pointing at the paper in Shikamaru's hands.

"Alright, lets see…. ah, It says that if any of the above are found please report to Kakashi Haitake IMMIDIANTLY with found child/children to be given reward. The trio looked at one another and after a long minuet,

"I say we find them!" the three said in unison.

"You care?" Ino and Choji both directed the question at the annoyed teen in front of them.

"Hey...well I have nothing better to do...what about you, I thought you said you didn't _care_ about the two…" Shikamaru asked glaring at Ino annoyed out of his mind.

"Well, I want the money!" Ino sighed gazing at the sky.

_**Daydreaming…**_

"Ino, how does it feel to be the richest girl in Konoha?" a reporter asked making her way to the rich blond.

_"Oh me, I feel better than Sakura that's for sure." She laughed as the reporter started to jot notes down. Suddenly Sasuke was there in front of Ino and got down on his knee in front of Ino's thrown._

_"Ino, I was wrong before but know I know I-I love you." He held her hand and kissed it continuously._

_"LALALALALA, I'm stupid WEEEEEEE!" Sakura danced around skipping in circles at a strange level of stupid…_

_"Free ramen for everyone, and me!" Naruto shouted. Then the whole fantasy world started raining with ramen._

_**Stops Daydreaming….**_

It was at that moment Ino forgot what she was dreaming about.

"Well I want the ramen…" Choji drooled thinking of all the food.

Daydreaming…again…

_"Choji, how does it feel to have the most ramen in Konoha?" a reporter asked making her way to the ramen heir…_

_"HUNGRY!!" Choji shouted. She held her ear a little then quickly jotted down some notes and made some mental noted as well-bring earplugs-… Suddenly Sasuke was there and was down on his knees in front of Choji._

_"Choji, I was wrong before but- wait am I in the right daydream?" Sasuke asked Sakura._

_"I got knnnnnnow Idea, Wooohooooyayayayayaaya! Eeeeeeeeeehaha!" She blabbered on flinging her hips al around the place trying to do the worm on the ground._

_"Free ramen for the rest of YOUR life NOT MINE! But it should be MINE!" Naruto quickly announced to everyone that was in the messed up mind of Choji. Then it started flooding with ramen from all the ramen in Ino daydream._

_**Stops daydreaming…again...Weirdoes...**_

Then Choji stopped daydreaming. "Ooooo.k…" Choji looked at Shikamaru who was staring at the two strangely, which was completely understandable.

"Listen you two," Shikamaru groaned. ", Ino, finding them wont be easy." He frowned.

"But, all the money in the world…" Ino sighed.

"And Choji, a week is only 7days…" Shikamaru chuckled lightly.

"WHAT, ho is that all ramen in Konoha…" he complained.

"It's not…" Shikamaru assured him. Choji sunk to the floor ignoring all of Shikamaru's jerky remarks.

"Anyway, like I said this won't be easy so If you guess really wanna find them," Shikamaru shrugged as Ino and Choji both gave him their attention.

", Then I'm in." he nodded. Ino and Choji looked at one another then at Shikamaru.

"Alright!" Ino stuck her hand out in front of her.

"Same here! I'm IN!" she nodded as they put their hands together. Choji stood up then Ino smacked him on the back.

"That's the spirit Choji!" she grabbed his arm, but he immediately pulled it out.

"I JUST STOOD UP INO" Choji shouted. Ino looked at Shikamaru who couldn't help but smirk. Choji glanced at Shikamaru.

"I'm not sharing any of my ramen…when we find them." he glued his hand down on the two. Choji gave Shikamaru a small grin of his own. Ino flung her fist in the air.

"YEAH! That money it mine!!"

"Ya, but I get the ramen!" He flung his hand in the air like Ino. Shikamaru just dug his hand in his pock and watched the two with their strange amount of excitement.

"How troublesome." He said… only with a small smile on his face.

Sasuke and Kakashi were still searching for Naruto and Sakura.

"Kakashi where could he be?" Sasuke said jumping onto the tree next to his sensei.

"I mean we've been looking for hours."

"Don't worry it'll be over soon, besides-" Kakashi assured him. Sasuke was curious as to what Kakashi meant.

"I put up flyers of them so other people could look for them." Sasuke had an idea of what he was talking about.

"So what's the reward?" he asked with very little care in his voice.

"Oh just a lot of money, and a week of free ramen"

"Money? Did you ever consider that someone might actually find them?" Sasuke asked.

"Well Sasuke that is the point of the flyers and the reward and the-"

"Ya, I know but if someone finds them, there going to ask for a reward. Like if you put a bounty on someone, the bounty hunter's gonna want the money." Sasuke was going to keep giving examples to make sure Kakashi got the point.

"Alright I get it, I'll think of something, that is, if someone finds them."

In the distance they saw a yellow haired ninja. Sasuke squinted his eyes to make sure he new what he saw.

"Kakashi…Naruto." He pointed ahead.

"What, Naruto?" Kakashi looked forward.

"Naruto is right there I see him." But just like that he was gone.

"Oh you mean you _saw_ Naruto, well I don't see him," he looked closer to se nothing but trees and more trees.

Kakashi and Sasuke kept going on ahead. There it was, a flash of yellow in sight. And…. laughing, very faint. It was Naruto again!! He new it this time, it was him.

"Kakashi look!" Sasuke pointed again as he locked his eyes with Kakashi.

"It's Naruto, I told you that it was-"

"Sakura?" Kakashi was looking in the same direction as him. But, why did he say-

"Sakura?" Sasuke looked at Kakashi but then back at "Naruto" who turned out to be Sakura… Kakashi stopped in his tracks with Sasuke fallowing suit.

"If you wanna get to Itachi…you gotta get through me first."

"Alright, I have a strong feeling we should go to the left! Then again it could be right." Choji pointed in both directions.

"You mean right we should go right or right we should go left?" Shikamaru asked.

"Then off course we could always go straight." Ino suggested.

"Right!" Choji answered.

"You mean right we should go right, right we should go left, or right we should go straight??" Ino asked.

"Pffffttt, what it sounds like, duh…" Choji laughed. Ino and Shikamaru both hit Choji on the head.

"Be serious!!" they both yelled.

"I think it's just a clone." Sasuke looked over to Kakashi.

"Most likely…" he nodded. Kakashi threw a kunai over at Sakura. But nothing happened. Sure she started bleeding a little, but after that, nothing. No puff of smoke no vanishing, nothing….

"If that's all u guys are going to do…" Sakura stepped forward without showing the slightest hint of pain.

"…. Then this is gonna be really easy." Sakura smirked.

* * *

Well that took a while to finish typing... but I finally finished it! Now it will take a while to put up chpter 7 so be patient...  
oh yeah, reveiw!


End file.
